El final solo el comienzo
by AnalusiaCullen2
Summary: Como cambia tu vida solo en un segundo y el final puede ser solo el comienzo de algo nuevo
1. Chapter 1

Historia: "El final solo el comienzo"

**Prefacio...**

Nada dura para siempre , pero ahora como me encuentro , encerrada buscando quien soy realmente quiero que la vida se agote , no quiero ver morir a la gente que amo ni ver sufrir a las personas a las cuales quiero. No existe un para siempre aunque en mi vida esa palabra es ilimitada ya que no hay nada que pueda hacer para acabar conmigo ni con mi existencia.

Ni la mentira ni mi miedo abandonaron mi cuerpo sigo siendo insegura como siempre aunque el dolor solo sea la ausencia del miedo sigo sintiendo lo mismo. Estoy segura que no me merezco esta vida ni este dolor , no creo haber hecho nada malo para que el demonio en vida me hiciera el daño inimaginable. Creo que aun asi el demonio no penso en lo aria hasta que me vio. Deberia de tener mucha fuerza para aguntar lo que viene pero cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas no cabe tiempo para lamentarse por su conclucion ya que es un milagro caer viva en un mundo relativamente bueno en estos tiempos.

Mi peor temor se encontraba de pie mirandome con los ojos oscuros y en posicion que claramente reconoci , no tenia mas tiempo ahora mi muerte se avesinaba y no cabria mas horas para pensar en el futuro ya que pronto estaria muerta.


	2. Capitulo 1: VIDA PERFECTA

CAPITULO 1: "VIDA PERFECTA"  
Nada por que lamentarse , una vida aburrida sin ningun cambio ni una puerta abierta que me diera paso a un futuro inolvidable. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan tengo 16 años y vivo en Chile junto a mis padres Charlie y Renee a y claro mis hermanos Victor Daniel Swan y Jessica Georgina Swan. Mis padres son extranjeros nacieron en Forks un estado pequeño situado en Washintog/Estados Unidos . Mi hermana Jessica nacio allí , mi hermano y yo en Chile. Vivimos en la Region Metropolitana de Chile o mejor conocida como Santiago , es una ciudad grandiosa y hermosa, voy a la escuela en la comuna de Conchali que queda al norte de Santiago. La escuela se llama San Diego es grande y tengo a mis mejores amigas allí, Moira Fabio y Anastacia Espinoza o Ana como le digo yo, somos las tres mosqueteras. Mis mejores amigos son, Tomas un chico de mi edad , alto , de ojos bonitos marron y cabellera negra, Boris un chico un tanto mas bajo que yo , de ojos claros y llamativos y cabellera cafe oscuro un tiempo pense que me habia enamorado de el pero no era asi y Maxi es un tanto mas pequeño que yo , ojos cafes hermosos y cabellos broncineos , el es como mi hermano lo cuido y el me cuida es especial nuestra relacion.

En teoria tengo una vida perfecta, mi hermana , Jessica, tiene dos hijas Catalina y Francisca , y ademas de su novio Juan, la veo feliz con el y creo que hacen una pareja ideal por que estan igual de locos. Mi hermano por su parte tiene una novia llamada Karina ella tiene un hijo a parte Abraham , y ademas esta embarazada de mi hermano , es una pareja ideal por razones diferentes pero acertadas. Mis padres se aman como nunca lo he visto son mas unidos y forman una familia de la cual me siento orgullosa , hablan de todo conmigo sobretodo de los errores que algunos comenten en el pasado como ellos por que segun ellos ninguno es perfecto.  
Vivimos en una casa grande y hermosa. Tiene varias habitaciones ,la mia , la de mis padres, la de mi hermana con su novio, la de mis sobrinas , el baño , la cocina , el comedor. Cuando era pequeña hiceron una casa adelante de la nuestra que es la de mi hermano con su novia . Tenemos dos patios el de atras que es inmenso , que tiene gallinas y algunos perros y el de adelante que el igual de grande donde tenemos a nuestros perros guardianes. Estrella y Niño se llaman ambos perros el Niño es un pastor aleman y Estrella es un ladrador. Tenemos muchos gatos entre ellos los mios , Calcetin y Jazzita son los mios , calcetin es negro con blanco y es mi regalon , jazzita es pequeñita tiene algunos meses es de color naranjo con cafe es mi bebe regalona. En total tenemos 13 gatos y 4 perros , las otras dos perritas son las que hay atras Pinki y Chuly , ambas son identicas , Pinki es la madre de Chuly son iseparables.

-Bella mi amor! , Princesa, despierta- decia mi padre en voz baja haciendome cosquillas en mis costillas como el solia despestarme abri los ojos poco a poco hasta que lo vi se veia mas feliz de lo normal- Hola dormilona- agrego besando mi frente

-Papi... Porque tan feliz hoy?- le pregunte interesada en la respuesta de seguro que tenia que ver con mamá por algo se le veia feliz

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLITA- gritaron todos , mi mamá , mi papá , mi hermano , mi hermana , mis sobrinos y mis cuñados entrando en la habitacion , tan idiota andaba que se me habia olvidado mi cumpleaños

-Wow! miren quien se acaba de despertar!- dijo una voz extremadamente familiar abri mis ojos aun mas y vi a mi mejor amigo Tomás entrando con un ramo de rosas rojas era tan tierno ,que aveces se me olvidaba que era hombre

-Tomás!-grite abrazandolo con todas mis fuerzas ,se sobo la espalda con tanta tranquilidad que pense que no era el

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PRINCESITA- me susurro en el oido.

Todos comimos un pastel de chocolate que había preparado mi mamá estaba delicioso con Tomás quedamos que iriamos a comprar despues de la escuela. Estaba preparandome para ir como siempre tenía un tanto de miedo ya que me sentía vigilada como me estaba sintiendo en estos ultimos dias , tome mi diario de vida y escribi

"No se que ocurre , ni que es lo que estan pensando los demas , no se si es a mi a la unica que le pasa pero me siento mirada cuando duermo , cuando me levanto , cuando salgo o camino como si esperaran algo de mi o buscaran algo que ni yo se que buscan. Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica o eso dice Ana, se lo conte a mis amigas la unica que dice que me apoya es la Moira dice que se siente igual ahora no creo estar tan loca como antes"

-Bella hermosa! sabes que te amo pero llegamos tarde a la escuela!- grito Tomás desde afuera de la puerta tome las cosas y sali despacio , lo vi de espaldas y salte a ella -Ya sabia yo que lo arias vamos!- termino

-Bueno!... oye no se a donde vamos pero no me gustan las sorpresas asi que ten cuidado conmigo... y a... tambien te amo- le dije besando su mejilla con toda la ternura posible.

Tomás y yo eramos los mejores amigos desde los 5 años , lo conocí cuando llego como nuevo vecino recuerdo perfectamente como me saludo...

_Hola soy Tomás y quiero ser tu mejor amigo ! me dirias que si!-_  
_Hola me llamo Isabella pero lo odio asique dime Bella tu seras mi mejor amigo!-_

Era pequeñita pero entendia perfectamente lo que significaba "Mejores amigos" desde ese día que no nos separamos jamaz de hecho cuando mi mejor amigo Boris se acerco , Tomás lo alejo tube que dejarle en claro que lo queria conmigo...

_Hola soy Boris y tu?_  
_Hola Boris me llamo Bella y soy nueva aquí-_  
_Te esta molestando Bells?- dijo tomas llegando derrepente_  
_No Tomy, solo me esta saludando- _  
_Bueno peques' Si te molesta me dices- yo solo asentí_

-Que piensas Bells?- pregunto Tomy pasando el brazo por mi cintura como siempre lo hacia

-En como nos conocimos y como te preocupabas en mi!- le dije poniendo mi cabeza en su cuello, el respiraba pesadamente por lo que supe que estaba enfermo o algo - Estas enfermo?- agrege

-No Bella es solo que... cuando encuentres novio te olvidaras de mi y no te quiero perder nunca... comprendes te amo y te quiero conmigo siempre!- me lo susurro , unas lagrimas traicioneras brotaron de mis ojos y lo mire estaba muy cerca de mi que deje de respirar

-Jamaz me olvidare de ti entiendes... te amo demaciado como para dejarte! lo eres todo para mi..- le susurre sintiendo como se acercaba a mi ,sentia su respiracion en mi boca me estaba poniendo nerviosa cuando senti unos labios calidos en los mios se movian con tanta ternura que pense que me pondría a llorar coloque mi mano en su cuello y el coloco una mano en mi cintura para respirar dejamos de besarnos tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento "Mi primer beso".

-Te amo...¿Quieres ser mi novia?-me pregunto con total sinceridad y amor en sus ojos, tome su rostro y lo bese con amor con adoración coloque mis manos en su cuello acercandolo aun mas de lo que lo tenía y el coloco sus manos en mi cintura lo bese con tanto amor que me crei morir

-Claro que si!- le dije entrecortadamente me abrazo y me levanto del suelo , claro yo no pesaba ni 38 kilos enrealidad pesaba poco para mi edad y mi porte- Te amo!- le conteste volviendo a besar sus labios adictivos que amaba tanto... Ahora comenzaba mi vida perfecta la que merecia yo y el.

* * *

_**Es un tanto diferente , pero pronto se acerca mas ... Si es Edward y Bella ..tomas es solo como una recreacion humana de Jacob... despues se daran cuenta de como cambian las cosas **_

_**Saludos Analucia!**_


	3. Capitulo 2: ENCONTRANDO AL INTRUSO

**Capitulo 2: "Encontrando al intruso"**

Los ultimos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida Tomás y yo ya cumplimos 5 meses de novios desde ese día que la felicidad ha sido mi segundo nombre. Ya no me siento tan perseguida solo un poco incomoda , Tomás se ha vuelto un tanto celoso desde que me reconcilie con un viejo amigo "Ivan" se ha vuelto bastante celoso y me esta incomodando un tanto

-Tierra llamando a Bella!- grito mi mejor amiga Moira desde que empeze de novia con Tomás , Ana se ha vuelto distante y ni siquiera nos habla estoy empezando a creer que a ella le gustaba el Tomás

-Perdón es solo que trataba de entender porque Tomy es muy celoso!- le dije angustiada , Moira obviamente sabia que el era un mega celoso , ella estaba de novia con un nuevo chico en la escuela un Brasileño "Henrye o Henriquez"

-El es así amiga... Henrye dice que no para de preguntar donde estas!- comento mirando el computador estaba en Facebook , Henrye y Tomás se habian hecho amigos desde que comenzamos a salir

-Haber dejame ver!- le conteste un tanto alterada ya me tenia complicada el hecho de los celos , me puse a leer

_"Mi vida Tomás no me para de preguntar donde esta Belly que le digo?"_  
_"Que esta conmigo tenemos noche de chicas asique que no se meta"_  
_"Bueno dice que le digas que la ama"_

Escribi _"Tambien te amo cielo pero estoy bien estoy con la Moira tenemos que tomarnos un respiro de tanto colegio , te ama Bells (Henrye no me digas Belly sabes que lo detesto cabeza de nuez)"_ me reia cuando escribi llego la contestacion

_"Te amo mi cielo... (Como que cabeza de nuez, ya veras Belly-bu ya veras)_" me rei por minutos cuando Moira leyo todo se rio mas que nunca estaba acostumbrada a las peleas con el siempre eran así.

**1 HORA DESPUES**!

Estabamos acostadas ya eran las 3 de la madrugada como siempre no nos podiamos quedar dormidas , escuche un ruido fuerte abajo en la casa Moira se levanto asustada incluso mas de lo que me encontraba yo

-No que tus padres llegaban mañana?- le susurre muy despacio de seguro que era su hermana o algun gato o raton

-No Bella... mis padres llegan el sabada hoy es viernes..- susurro muy asustada , tome un poco de valor y dije

-De seguro que es un perro o algo vamos quedemonos dormidas es solo causa de nuestra imaginacion estamos bebidas...- medio susurre ella asintio y dijo "Buenas noches Bella" la verdad es que yo no creia que fuera un gato o algo. Pero me quede quieta era mejor asi no me iva a meter en problemas ahora

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES...**  
No podía quedarme dormida se me hacia imposible , Moira estaba descansando muy bien mientras que yo no podia consiliar el sueño estaba nerviosa, unas pisadas me devolvieron a la vida mire a la ventana y vi una gran sombra negra saliendo de la habitación tome valor y sali en busca de el

-Hey tu! Ven aqui!- le gritaba mientras corria salto por la ventana y yo tambien asombrosamente cai de pie cuando estaba a pocos sentimetros de el se detuvo - Que hacias en mi habitacion?... contesta- le grite de vuelta , cuado se dio vuelta crei desfallecerme veia ante mi unos ojos rojos los cuales llamaban mi atencion una belleza estaba parada adelante mio

Era alto con piel palida , ojos rojos como la sangre pura , labios secos que llamaban a besarlos, cabello negro como la noche y una mirada tan segura y decidida que me dava miedo .Me quede mucho tiempo viendolo me llamaba la atencion tanta belleza cuando dijo con una voz tranquila y serena

-Te observaba!- contesto , cai en cuenta el era el chico que me venia viendo desde siempre , me tome un poco de tiempo para respirar y buscar palabras apropiadas o le diria _"Que mierda hacias viendome sicopata"_ no queria cometer un error asi de grande

-Por qué?- dije entrecortadamente por la adrenalina

-Eres el futuro de nuestra especie te suena el verso _"Me siento perseguida aveces desearia no poder ser humana ser distinta asi viviria por siempre y no tendria que morir ...ser un vampiro_".- lo dijo tan exactamente como lo habia escrito en mi diario

-Coomo...- no alcanze a decir nada cuando se esfumo y aparecio detras de mi me asuste pero familiarise todo el era ese ser que yo tanto deceaba ser un Vampiro- Eres un Vampiro!- susurre no asustada si no tranquila para mi enorme pareser

-Sii...- susurro dejandome totalmente en las nubes ya todo lo que creia que no era real era verdadero estaba de pie de tras de mi- Mi nombre es Taylor y soy el encargado de "Matarte"- agrego..."CONTINUARA"

* * *

_**Ojala les aya gustado tome dedicación y por fin logre terminar este capitulo luego seguire con el otro les dejo que nombre del capitulo "LO QUE DESEAS SE VUELVE REALIDAD"**_


	4. LO QUE DESEAS SE VUELVE REALIDAD

**Capitulo 3: "Lo que deceas se vuelve realidad "**

_-Sii...- susurro dejandome totalmente en las nubes ya todo lo que creia que no era real era verdadero estaba de pie de tras de mi- Mi nombre es Taylor y soy el encargado de "Matarte"- agrego..._

-Como que de matarme?- pregunte muy enojada , de seguro era una broma de mal gusto y solo estaba soñando pero esperen dijo "Soy el encargado de matarte" en ellos significa convertirme, dejar todo a tras

-De convertirte segun el futuro tu eres Isabella Swan cierto- asenti claramente- Bueno tu destino esta escrito los Vulturis te quieren convertir a la fuerza pero yo voy a convertirte antes de que ellos lleguen ...tendras un don muy especial Bella-susurro de una manera que me llamo la atencion era muy pasibo para ser vampiro

-Quienes son los Vulturis?- pregunte , algo me decia que no me iva a gustar la contestacion y que esa gente no era de confiar , la verdad me estaba cansando pero estaba pensando en pedirle entrar a la casa o que nos sentaramos

-Ven sentemonos se que estas cansada tu corazon late de una forma llamativa...- dijo avanzando y tomando mi mano con suma delicadeza nos sentamos en el suelo no tenia frio - Los vulturis se hacen llamar los reyes de el mundo de los vampiros , se encargan de que ningun vampiro diga lo que es , como lo estoy haciendo yo contigo , seguramente si ellos se enteraran de que te conte te matarian y luego a mi me quemarian.. en fin ellos son crueles y rufianes son los peores vampiros que hay y creeme conozco a varios vampiros sadicos... Tu eres lo que le falta a la guardia de los vulturis tu posees dones ilimitados jamaz te agotas y eres imortal ... no como nosotros aun mas el fuego no te mata ni el desmembramiento eres un "Acawuachy-Demoniyotge" Un vampiro imortal de los imortales fuerte, audaz,valiente y de sangre negra toda una vampira del sigo VII.-termino , me quede sometida si era un vampiro porque le tenia miedo a la sangre era algo ilogico ¿cierto? aunque aveces bueno era interesante verla caer ..._que mierda estoy pensando._.

-Osea que yo seria lo que deceo ser!?- no fue una pregunta si no una afirmacion

-Si... ahora te voy a contar como somos y todo lo que deves de aprender Okey?- pregunto muy serio esta vez asenti rapidamente para escuchar su relato -

_"A mi me transformaron a la edad de 11 años fui encontrado en la calle y una bella joven me salvo la vida ..transformandome ,ahora soy casi normal me alimento de sangre animal , el libro de nuestra historia dice que a la edad de 18 años brillaremos a la luz del sol, no cambiaremos y nos volveremos mas bellos ,palidos y helados...Te enseñare a luchar ,a cazar y disimular ... a otra cosa no deves alimentarte de comida humana..Si te comvierten joven sigues tu vida creciendo y desarrollandote cuando llegas a los 18 se detiene.-"_  
Me quede pensativa ... de verdad iva a poder ser todo lo que soñe , una vampira hermosa y inmortal.. creo que si y con eso aprendi ... si lo deceas lucha por ello.

-Otra cosa las relaciones con humanos estan prohibidas les ariamos mucho daño..-susurro y ahora que yo tengo a Tomás ...que are "CONTINUARA

* * *

**_Se que es corto pero no tube tiempo de mas' c: _**

**_Espero sus comentarios ! Ness gracias por tu Comentario besitos_**

**_Les dejo el nombre del otro capitulo_**_ "__Empezando un Estilo diferente" _

_¿Que se les viene a la mente?_

_¿Dejara a Tomas para convertirse en lo que desea ser?_

_¿Que crees?_

**_XOXOXOXO...ANA_**


	5. EMPEZANDO UN ESTILO DIFERENTE

**Capitulo 4: "Empezando un estilo diferente"**

_-Otra cosa las relaciones con humanos estan prohibidas les ariamos mucho daño..-susurro y ahora que yo tengo a Tomás ...que are_

-Estan...- no termine el puso una mano en mi hombro me transmitio toda la paz que sentia y senti que lo conocia de toda la vida , supongo que era algo de vampiros

-Lo siento pero luego entenderas que es por el bien de ellos y por ti... Los vulturis podrian matarlos si no lo haces tu primero- termino sobando mi hombro , las lagrimas amenazaban por salir hasta que senti unos brazos helados a mi alrrededor , me estaba abrazando, llore por horas no sentia nada , tendria que dejar a mis amigos , a mi novio a mi familia para convertirme en lo que queria ser , las lagrimas salian pero no solamente por Tomás , si no por todos por todo no dejaria que los vulturis acabaran con mis amigos les arian mucho daño y jamas me lo perdonaria. Todo se me fue a negro.

**EN LA MAÑANA..**

Me dolia la cabeza como si no hubiera dormido nada ,comenze a recordar todo lo de la noche , lo de Taylor , lo de ser vampiro y me acomode asustada estaba en un sofa acostada , Taylor me habia dejado aqui levante la vista y vi a la Moira acostada en su cama aun dormida al lado de el televisor habia una nota , me levante y la tome la lei en mi mente.

_"Te vere después de las clases tenemos que hablar sobre todo , no lo hago para hacerte sufrir por mi no te convertiria pero necesito hacerlo o lo aran los vulturis , no digas nada . A noche te quedaste dormida mientras llorabas , te lleve a la cama pero vi que tu amiga la acupaba , te coloque en el sofa .Espero que ayas descansado ..-TAYLOR"_

Tenia una letra de maravilla he de admitir , mire el reloj y vi que eran las 7 tenia que despertar a la Moira, pero primero me tendria que bañar para despejarme un poco , tenia miedo no de Taylor si no de dejarlos de alejarme de ellos.

Me meti a la ducha esperando que el agua me nublara un poco de mis pensamientos por ahora , cuando el agua toco mi piel suspire de felicidad o eso crei _"Cuando los deje sufriré , pero sufrire mas si son acecinados por mi o por los vulturis_" ni en la ducha podia dejar de pensar en ello , tendria que hacer una gran excusa para dejarlos o fingir una muerte primero me tendria que desacer de Tomás aunque me doliera en el alma. Mientras pensaba mi celular sono , sali de la ducha y me embolvi con la toalla , tome el celular , raro no tenia identificador

-Diga?- conteste

_-Buenos dias ,Bella soy Taylor-_ dijo la voz que esperaba escuchar

-Hola Taylor , emm.. a que hora te veo..?- pregunte

_-Te voy a buscar a la escuela no hagas planes tenemos demaciado que hablar . Cuidate_ - colgo dejandome con el "Adios" en la boca este hombre si que me iva a sacar de casillas muy rapido .

Solte el celular y me vesti , unos shorts azules , pantis negras , bototos celestes y mi poleron blanco . Sali de el baño a despertar a Moira , me costo un mundo pero al fin desperto me grito algunas cosas que decearia no haber escuchado dijo cosas como que la saque de un sueño exitante , me dejaba mucho que pensar pero no respondi nada . Luego salimos a la escuela. Cuando llegamos Tomás y Henrye nos esperaban y una enorme sorpresa me esperaba detras Taylor estaba parado con la mirada puesta en mi , me acerque a los chicos

-Hola - les salude con la mejor sonrisa que tenia la verdad no me sentia normal , me sentia como emocionada de hablar con Taylor tenia ganas de saber mas de el, Tomás se acerco pero lo aleje con una escusa- perdon necesito hablar con alguien- le corte me fui caminando muy rapidamente a donde estaba Taylor con una mirada neutra

-Bella que bueno verte espero que estes mejor que anoche- dijo alegre , tomando una de mis manos , juro haber escuchado a alguien gruñir pero lo asocie a Tomás mire hacia atras y lo vi con una cara de mil demonios- dejalo luego tendras que terminar con el... sin ofender - termino lo mire con cara amable y dije:

-Lo se Taylor, gracias por que si me encontraban los Vulturis ellos estarian muertos encambio fuiste tu quien me encontro .Te agradezco lo de anoche encerio me faltaba apoyo- le conteste , algo me tomo desprevenida me abrazo con dulzura

-Pronto seremos hermanos asi que tengo que tratarte como a una- susurro en mi oido , me confundi

-Osea que cuando me transformes me ire contigo con tu familia?- pregunte muy sorprendida , el me sonrio

-Si quieres que te cuente de ellos?- pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa

-Pero devo ir a clases!- le conteste , pero encerio no queria ir

-Un dia de no ir estara bien.. pronto tendras que repetir el instituto miles de veces..- susurro tomando mi mano libre , la otra estaba en mi bolso asenti y salimos. De pronto ya no me sentia normal y tonta ahora me sentia como si estubiera ocupando otro estilo uno que enrealidad me acomodaba. -Haber por donde empiezo ... si por...-(CONTINUARA)

* * *

_**Espero que les aya gustado este es un tanta mas largo para recompensarlas por el otro el siguiente capitulo se llama "**__Conversaciones y Cambios" _


	6. CONVERSACIONES Y CAMBIOS

**Capitulo 5:"Conversaciones y Cambios"**

_-Un dia de no ir estara bien.. pronto tendras que repetir el instituto miles de veces..- susurro tomando mi mano libre , la otra estaba en mi bolso asenti y salimos. De pronto ya no me sentia normal y tonta ahora me sentia como si estubiera ocupando otro estilo uno que enrealidad me acomodaba. -Haber por donde comienzo a si por..._"

"Nuestra madre , Makkena Hollins es una vampira de mas de 300 años , es la cual me transformo ella es como decirlo ... muy maternal tiene una mente cariñosa y siempre le encuentra el lado bueno a las cosas, Luego esta nuestro "padre" Billy Buker el es el jefe de nuestro clan , somos el clan Buker , el es amable , simpatico y paternal tiene 458 años pero aparenta tener 24 por lo que es el mayor el transformo a Makkena, Charlotte o Charly como prefiere que le digan tiene 260 años es nuestra "hermana" es bastante simple y cariñosa siempre a querido tener una hermana mujer tu seras su salvacion ,ella fue transformada por Billy , Nuestro otro "hermano" que es la pareja de Charly , Toby el es muy simpatico y bueno el es bromista del clan claro despues de Beck , nuestro otro hermano y de Jonathan nuestro primo que vino de Londres supuestamente , yo no se porque esta con nosotros pero nunca han querido decirme. Y bueno al final vengo yo Taylor como tu sabes tengo 16 años como tu en mi vida de vampiro llevo 5 años y bueno voy por los ultimos , por eso no brillo al sol aun."

-Que te parecio la familia?- pregunto muy curioso, la verdad era muy grande y se veia el amor que les tenia a cada uno de ellos por como hablaba de ellos

-Me encanto tengo ganas de conocerlos a todos honestamente.- comente muy animada se veia que era una loca familia de vampiros

-Ellos también a ti Makkena ,Charly y Beck estan emocionados aun mas de tener con quien charlar sobre Chile y cosas culturales .. Beck solo esta emocionado por que tendra con quien probrar bromas y si tu quieres pregunta el a ayudarlo!- dijo sacando su celular marcando un numero .. de repente una voz dulce y angelical paso por el altavoz

_-Hola Hermanito de mi corazón como te encuentras alla en Chile?- dijo aquella voz_

_-Charly dime que hiciste?- pregunto Taylor con una sonrisa_

_-Nada lo juro ... emm... tiene la culpa Beck ...si el- contesto no muy segura_

_-Seguro!- grito otra voz un poco parecida a la de Taylor_

_-Beck aquí estoy con Bella- dijo Taylor , provocando que me sonrojara un poco_

_-Hola , Bellita te queria preguntar si querias ser mi acompañante de bromas para los chicos ..prometo no hacerte ninguna a ti si me prometes que me ayudaras ...di que si...- dijo aquella voz , yo ya sabia mi respuest_a

-Cuenta conmigo Beck- le conteste muy rapidamente sono un grito de alegria por el telefono

_-Tienes una hermosa voz Bella yo soy Charlotte pero dime Charly no me gusta ese nombre... seremos hermanas ... por fin una mujer entre tanto macho- no pude evitar reirme por el comentario_

_-Hola Bella yo soy Toby soy es novio de Charly me agrada que vengas aqui quiero preguntarte tantas cosas sobre la cultura de allí... bienvenida a la familia Bellita- dijo otra voz_

_-Gracias encerio significa mucho para mi , Charly si seremos hermanas hablaremos de todo lo que no puedes hablar con ellos y Toby claro que hablare contigo sobre la cultura pienso llevarme unos libros sobre ello- le dije muy animada_

_-Oye , Bellita querida.. y no hay bromas que se compran por ahí y libros sobre bromas? .. por sierto soy Beck- dijo Beck obviamente que identifique la voz y la pregunta_

_-Claro Becky querido... jaja.. pero encerio si hay y muchas- le dije_

_-Hola Bella soy Jonathan tu primo!- dijo una voz un tanto rota y gastada_

_-Hola Jonathan sere tu prima!- le conteste_

_-Para ti soy Jona! quiero que me traigas un libro de cocina!- dijo animandamente me confundi_

_-Pero no que ustedes no comen?- les pregunt_e

_-Pues no comemos pero quiero aprender a cocinar! soñar no cuesta nada bella- dijo Jona.._

_-Bueno chicos Bella y yo tenemos que volver hemos pasado mucho tiempo fuera , los quiero y cuidense saluden a Billy de mi parte y de Isabella - dijo Taylor tomando el celular_

Todo fue muy loco hable con mi futura familia y fue muy emocionante se veia el sol en el horizonte y me preguntaba como habia llegado aqui .. habia tomado una decision iva a terminar con Tomás por que muy dentro de mi me di cuenta que jamas lo ame como a un hombre si no que como a un hermano , a un primo justo lo que sentia por Boris amor de hermandad

-Taylor cuando termine con Tomás ocurrira la transformacion- le comente muy segura de mi misma se sorprendio y dijo

-Como quieras Bellita!- dijo jugando , asi pasamos la tarde entre risas , juegos y mas risas...

2 MESES DESPUES

El tiempo habia pasado y Tomás ya me habia dado multiples razones para terminar con el primero , era celoso y extremista , si yo me desaparecia unas horas el llamaba al presidente , segundo que me gustaba alguien mas ademas de el , me gustaba Nicolas Cisterna si me gustaba y bastante para mi enorme parecer. Las cosas con mi futura familia estaban en viento en popa era lo mejor ya tenia los numeros de todos y hablabamos todos los dias . Ahora estaba con Tomás dispuesta terminar con el cuando sono mi telefono marcaba "Beck" tome el celular justo antes de que Tomás lo tomara pero alcanzo a leer el nombre una muestra de interes paso por su rostro

_-Hola bellita querida queria saber ...¿Ya terminaste con el mister celosito?- pregunto Beck con enorme animo tire una pequeña risita que a Tomás lo irio_

_-Hola Becky estoy muy bien y tu? ... no puedes actuar como si hubiera dormido contigo...-le dije riendo aun mas Tomás quien escuchaba la conversacion estaba rojo_

_-Perdon cariño... em .. bueno pero terminaste ya con el?- dijo con falsa triteza_

_-No todavia no estoy en eso y justo te entrometiste bueno Becky te dejo tengo que hacer lo que tu sabes .. mandale saludos a Toby , Jona,Billy ,Makkena y Charly diles que los llamare luego...- le dije cortando la llamada_

Tomás estaba enfrente mio con un rostro severo pero con manifiesta curiosidad empeñada me limite a decir

-Tenemos que terminar- le dije cortando toda la conversacion de "no eres tu soy yo " cuando la verdad "era el no yo" ya me tenia muy chata con lo de los celos ,Tomás me miro con cara de horror

-Por que?... y no empiezes con el no eres tu soy yo- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos me limite a no sentir dolor , enrealidad me partia el alma verlo a si

-Hay demaciados celos de pormedio y ademas ya no siento lo mismo que antes simplemente se fue no me dava cuenta de que te amaba pero como a un hermano te juro que te ame y bastante solo que me costo mucho darme cuenta de ello, te ame pero cambio , yo cambie tu cambiaste , maduramos ...si te hize daño lo siento encerio no planeaba hacerlo..- le dije tratando de no sentir aun mas dolor del que sentia las palabras casi no me salian

-TE AMABA... Y SIEMPRE LO ARE... no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo por favor..- susurro triste - quiero que me des un beso de despedida porfavor ...extrañare tus labios...- lo dijo sonrojado me acerque muy lentamente y pose mis labios sobre los de el seguian siendo dulces mi mano se poso en su cuello y el me abrazo por la cintura acercandome a el dejandome sentir algo que jamas senti ¿Deseo? ¿El sentia deseo por mi? trate de metalizarme yo habia terminado con el y ahora lo estaba besando , pero una parte de mi no queria parar y otra decia que esto estaba mal ,, lo mande al diablo todo y le dije

-No podemos... Acabo de terminar contigo y me deseas!- le susurre entre beso y beso me estaba comenzando a sentir con calor y esto no era normal en mi me sentia sucia sabiendo que si tenia sexo con el despues lo dejaria con el corazon destrozado me aleje de el con fuerza y dije - Adios y que seas feliz- le dije corriendo hacia mi auto que ahora podia conducir libremente a pensar en todo lo que se suponia que habia ocurrido , ya habia terminado con Tomás osea era hora de transformarme...

_**Perdon por la demora no tenia internet... bueno este capitulo lo hice interesante... Buenoo espero sus comentarios.. **_

_**XOXOXOXOX ANA**_

El proximo capitulo se llama "Suerte o no , es mejor así"


End file.
